Emma
by Paopu Pop
Summary: Emma, daughter of Riku and Sora, just wants to answer one question: Who is her real mother? A midnight memory tap should do the trick...


A/N: Posting because maybe _someone's _interested, but this piece was rather written for me (since most of the relevancy is in my head c: ) but I thought that it could be interesting to read if you're seriously bored.

I could _possibly _write portions of the overall plot, but I have enough projects started at the moment that I really shouldn't right now. Certain themes are a turn off for some people, and that's okay.

Anyway, please read on!

* * *

><p><strong>Emma<strong>

Emma was always curious about the past. But now, she had total capability at the tips of her fingers…

She eyed her finger pads with contemplation. Was this okay? In a sense, no, digging into someone's private thoughts were probably beyond not okay. But there was so much she was learning in so little time. She'd known her parents had some pretty deep secrets, but in a million years she wouldn't have imagined this whole _universe _was made of the magic and adventure she'd only read in novels and played in video games. And to add on top of that, her parents were known as saviors of the universe and her Mum reigned over a world all her own. She supposed that's why she didn't stop by very often.

Emma gave a quick snap of her fingers to warm magic to the tips, and a glimmer of light sparkled. And in mentioning all this new knowledge, no one had bothered to share who her _real _mother was. Kairi denied up and down that she was not her birth mother. So then who was she?

The girl turned to face the closed door that her parents slept behind. She could just quietly sneak in, grab a memory of her mother, and leave without a sound. Then neither of them would know, right?

She grabbed the knob and turned it so slowly that it made no sound. Luckily, the door didn't creak as she walked in. Her socks muted her cautious footsteps as she tip-toed towards the side of the bed that Riku slept on. He, in all the glorious luck she could hope for, was slightly turned towards Emma just enough so that she would have easy access to his forehead. Sora was curled around his side, arms holding Riku's stomach. Her parents looked so peaceful this way.

For a moment, she felt completely guilty for doing this to her loving father, but then remembered how if they were going to keep secrets from her like this, she was going to have to take initiative to find these things out on her own.

She stepped forward to start the spell when Sora shifted in his sleep. Emma paused, praying silently he was going to stay asleep. When he stilled, Emma let go of the breath she had been holding. _Neither of you better wake up, _she thought.

Emma extended her arm and began to cast the spell Cecile had taught to her. She felt magic surge down her neck and slide to her arm, where purple started to swirl around her palm and fingertips. She softly pressed the tips of her fingers to Riku's forehead and made the connection.

With an audible _crack,_bursts of memories pummeled her thoughts. When she'd been practicing with Cecile it hadn't been so intense. Riku's memories were scattered but vivid. Amongst the mess, she was able to pick out the few that seemed to most important or crucial to him…

* * *

><p>Nothing is here but complete darkness. Disembodied cries of, <em>Sora! Kairi! Let me out! What have I done? <em>repeating over and over in a muddled fashion in this damnation.

A raft built on an island shore, and a sail is in the works. Kairi is tying Thalassa shells into necklaces. A young Sora turns to me and smiles, "Riku, we'll be ready to set sail soon. You, me and Kairi—together."

We're lying upon the shore of a different beach. It's an everlasting midnight— bright moon glistening over the darkened shores. Sora's warm body is close to me, and a cool breeze tickles my hair to my neck. Despite that Kairi isn't with us, she's safe. I could stay here with Sora here for all eternity.

The resurrection of the Heartless has come as we feared. We face the impossibly large swarm, larger than those Sora or I have ever fought before. Maleficent taunts from a distance with nothing more than a cold grin. I'll put that bitch in her place.

Sora's lustful eyes look up at me as he grabs the small of my back. Our pants are getting louder as we get closer to the end—I bend to kiss Sora's neck as he begins to shudder. Sora was always beautiful, but I could argue that he's at his best in this very moment.

I wring my hands nervously as the reality of this situation plays on repeat, _"Sora's going to have a baby and it's my fault. Sora's going to have a baby and he could die. Sora's going to have a baby…"_ But Sora holds me from behind, face digging into the fabric of my shirt. "Riku, everything's going to be okay," he says. "This is something we never thought we could have. It just came a little unexpectedly." And the chuckles that follow ease my nerves a little.

The baby is ready. My love takes a breath of anesthesia as he grips my hand. He's so scared, but he won't admit it. "Sora, you'll be okay!" I say, because it _has _to be okay. It just has to be. Sora gives in to the drug and closes his eyes. The skilled doctors, unfazed in this procedure, begin their task as I watch in fascination.

When Sora's blanket of confusion lifts, he finally holds their daughter. I have long since taken care of the birth certificate, name picked out before the surgery. "Emma," Sora coos. "You were worth the eight months of ridiculous torture, you know that?" I laugh as I scoot my chair closer to Sora's bed and lean my head on Sora's shoulder. Our daughter is beautiful.

Earth, the safe place that we chose to raise Emma, is becoming unsafe at a fast pace. Emma is nowhere to be seen, and I quickly brandish my Keyblade to sweep away a few Heartless. Sora yelps a little behind me, the Heartless giving him a touch of a rough time. "Sora, we have to go now!" He wants to look for Emma and I do too, but the ground is giving out under our feet and nothing is left for miles. All we can do is pray that Emma is safe. I grip the necklace that Kairi entrusted to us and create a portal for escape. Sora gives a great sob as I drag him through regretfully.

* * *

><p>Emma felt as though she'd been punched in the head as she broke the connection between herself and Riku. <em>What the fuck…<em> she looked at Riku, who was hardly disturbed, and she hightailed it out of the room as fast as she could without creating noise.

Once the door was closed, she leaned up against the wall and slid down to sit on the ground. _You mean… Daddy…_ She'd imagined her mother's fate so many times with a dozen crazy scenarios, but never would she even guessed that it had been _Sora _all this time. How had that even happened?

The dodging of this single question she'd been asking ever since she was trying to "find herself" as a young teenager was making more sense now. How do you tell your normal, eighteen-year-old daughter who'd grown up on an isolated, magic-less planet that her mother was actually one of her _fathers_? She would have scowled at the ridiculous notion.

She sat there on the floor for a few moments to gather her (and Riku's) thoughts before she headed towards her own bed. Tapping into someone's memories was quite exhausting, especially with someone who had a lot on his mind all the time…

Riku gave a poke to Sora's shoulder, who grunted in the midst of a snore. "What." It wasn't even a question—simply a groan.

"I think… I think Emma was just in here…"

Sora cracked an eye open. "Okay."

"But, I think she casted a memory tap on me…"

At this, Sora opened his eyes a little more and became more aware of the world. "Wait, really?"

"Mmhmm." Riku looked at Sora with a worried look in his eye. He didn't need to say anymore.

"We're going to have to talk to her about this whole mess anyway," Sora muttered. "We'll talk to her in the morning or something." Riku wasn't sure if Sora was trying to be reasonable or just trying to get him to go back to sleep. It didn't really matter. He was, in all honesty, too exhausted to stay awake to worry about it.

* * *

><p>AN: This actually does a fairly good job of explaining itself (without intending to mostly) but I'll feed some back story anyway.

So, the idea is that during or following some vague Heartless/Maleficent resurrection Riku and Sora manage to make Sora pregnant. (The all-mighty "magic" trick, but whatever.) Basically, Sora has a strange ectopic pregnancy with Riku and Sora's daughter. I purposely had Sora say **eight** not **nine** months because I'd kind of assume that in that kind of pregnancy they wouldn't/couldn't keep the baby in for the full term. I realize that means Emma would have been in an NICU without much doubt, but until I thought about it I decided I really didn't _care._ (Those doctors at Radiant Garden are totally skilled anyway.)

Then, as obvious, more Heartless, and the swallowing of Earth separates Sora and Riku from Emma. Some stuff happens, and… well, they meet up again.

The plot is really inconsistent and underdeveloped, which is a major reason why I never really plan to write the whole thing. The first could be possible, but Emma's story is a bit sketchy. And no one really cares about original characters anyway, haha.

So that's the gist of it, and I'm really tired and…. Yep. The end. C:


End file.
